Rest in Pieces
by ShadowBeaw
Summary: A flirty girl, a sour relationship, and a dark man going back into the cold shell he had created. Hints of Yuffentine.


Disclaimer: Yuffie and Vincent do not belong to me but to Square Enix, I only play with them so don't sue me.

A/N: Got the idea from listening to "Rest in pieces" by Saliva. Just popped in my head and this is what resulted in it. Please enjoy.

Rest in pieces

The brown book was marked and closed before being set upon the small end table. Fingers rubbed at his head and he let out a faint sigh. 'I can not deal with this anymore... I can deal with her not wanting my love but not with her messing around with some other man in _my_ own home," he muttered out to himself. Another giggle filled his sensitive ears and he outwardly groaned, deciding he could not longer sit in his room.

Vincent pushed the door open and made his way quickly down to the kitchen. The gunman pulled out a beer from the refrigerator along with taking out a pack of cigarettes that had been stashed for such times. He slumped into one of the chairs at the table, a cigarette already in his mouth. Lighting it quickly, he took a long drag and slowly breathed out the smoke already feeling his stress level drop just a little. The beer was cracked open afterwards and he took a large swig of it glad to have the alcohol in his system. Another deep sigh was let out and he let his head fall back over the chair. Dark claret eyes stared up at the ceiling as he thought over the past few months.

After Meteor occurred, Vincent naturally returned to the mansion. The mansion was the only place the gunman felt that he belonged despite all the harsh memories and his entombment. Vincent had returned and instead of locking himself away, he decided he would refurnish the whole mansion to pass the time. During that time of refurnishing, Yuffie Kisaragi had showed up saying she wanted to check up on the loner. At the time Vincent had just shrugged it off but let her help with the mansion. However feelings started to grow for the young ninja and he had opened himself up to her, letting himself live life once again.

Two months later though, Yuffie told Vincent she did not want to be held down at such a young age though she did have feelings for him. Vincent told the ninja that he understood and would wait until that time when she was ready. At the time, the gunman did not realize that Yuffie would be bringing home the guys that she dated. That had been the turning point for the relationship the two held.

"I was an idiot then..." he muttered to himself finishing off the cigarette before plopping another on into his mouth. The beer was finished off and he forced himself to stand up. Grabbing the bottle, he tossed it into the recycling bin and made his way over to the refrigerator again. Another beer was pulled out and cracked open, a small sip of it being taken as he leaned against the counter.

Vincent tilted his head to the side hearing Yuffie's and the man's voice became louder along with the footsteps of the two. Another drag was taken and he waited for Yuffie to notice him smoking. The ninja knew something was up whenever he actually did smoke.

"I'll call you tomorrow Kaito!" she chirped out happily after the man as he left the mansion.

"Talk to you tomorrow Yuffs!" he called back before the door closed. Yuffie grinned to herself and made her way down the hall back towards her room. However she stopped a few feet short of the stairs, something having caught her eye. Taking steps backwards, she stopped in front of the kitchen doorway and stared at the smoking Vincent. An elegant brow rose and she made her way into the kitchen, sitting upon the table across from the gunman.

"What's wrong Vincent?" she asked softly.

"I can't do this anymore Yuffie," was his curt reply.

"...What do you mean?" The ninja was slightly confused as to what he was saying. Yuffie wasn't sure what he was talking about though a nagging in the back of her mind told her it was about the two of them.

Vincent closed his eyes and took in another drag, reveling in the nicotine that was coursing through his veins. "You can't stay here any longer, Yuffie," he said in a dull tone, waiting for her reaction.

"Excuse me?" Not exactly what she was expecting to hear from him.

"You heard me Yuffie. You can't stay in the mansion with me any more." Glowing claret eyes opened and stared at her, the seriousness of his words shown in those haunting eyes.

"Why the hell not!" she growled back at him. Yuffie didn't know what had brought this one on or why she was being kicked out of the house she had helped refurnish. She didn't know why the man that cared for her no longer wanted her around.

"I can't deal with you bringing men home. I am fine with you dating but I do not want them here in _my_ home." Another long drag was taken seeing the anger that was building up in the lithe woman.

Yuffie gritted her teeth and did not let herself yell at the gunman. "This is my home too Vincent Valentine. I am aloud to bring who I want home," she growled out through her gritted teeth. Then a thought struck her. "Your jealous... that's what this is about. Your jealous that they're dating me and your not, they can have me but you can't..." she was halted by the sound of glass breaking and shattering upon the floor. Yuffie blinked and visibly flinched at the look Vincent had on his face along with the blood dripping from his hand that now had a piece of glass stuck in it.

The anger disappeared almost instantly and she hopped of the table to help him. "Don't touch me!" Yuffie immediately stopped and looked up at him. At that moment she regretted the words she had said, knowing it had hit a mark within the heart of the gunman.

"Vincent, I'm sorry... I didn't mean it," she said softly. Yuffie touched at his shoulder since he was now turned towards the sink that was in the counter. However she was quick to draw her hand back when he turned his head and gave her a glare that could kill. Slowly she backed away from him, hands pressed against her chest with her head bowed down. "Vincent...I..."

"Just don't Yuffie." Vincent told her in an ice, clipped voice. The piece of glass was yanked out of his flesh and he ran hot water over the bleeding wound. When he felt it was cleaned out enough, he took his bandana from his hair and wrapped it tightly around his hand. In a rigid turn, he made his way out of the kitchen ignoring the broken glass for the time being. HE could hear Yuffie following after him with words of apology on the tip of her tongue.

The stairs creaked as they made their way up the stairwell; the ninja following close behind the gunman. They headed towards his room and Vincent stopped just at the doorframe, the doorknob in his claw. "I care for you deeply Yuffie and I always will but I do not think it will be returned, at least not now. I thought that things would be fine with letting you go but their not. I can handle you dating, other guys touching you or what not, but I can't deal with hearing it. Almost every day I hear your giggles and some man's laugh and I can't deal with it anymore. Call it stupid or selfish or whatever but I do not care anymore.

"You have to leave this house Yuffie Kisaragi." The gunman already knew that tears were fresh on her face but he wouldn't turn back and comfort her. Ever since the gunman had let Yuffie stay, he had always been there for her but this time she couldn't. Vincent was broken inside again and needed comfort however knew he was not going to receive it. At the moment, he just wanted to loose himself in his own sorrows and let the world take care of itself. It had for years while he was locked away so why couldn't it now.

"Vincent..."

"Just let me rest in pieces Yuffie." With those final words, the door was pushed opened and close before the ninja had any time to react. Vincent made his way over to his bed. The blanket was pulled back and he slumped upon the large mattress. The rest of his cigarette was smoked before it was set in the empty ashtray on his nightstand. Shirt and pants were slipped off his pale frame and then he slipped in between the cold blanket and sheets. His body became chilled but he didn't care at the moment. The coldness his body was feeling was the same as what his heart was now feeling. A few sleeping pills were taken and soon he was off into a world of nightmares that he hadn't had since before Yuffie came. The gunman was now resting pieces of his broken past and heart.

Fin-

A/N: So what did ya think? Any good? Please leave me a review so I know if I am doing good or not. Thankies much! gives cookies to the nice reviewers


End file.
